Latch devices for opening, closing and latching hinged doors and the like have been a part of the prior art for many years. More recently, latch devices have been proposed in which a pivotally mounted and spring biased arm is rotatably mounted on a housing which is inserted into an opening formed in the panel of a hinged door. In these devices the arm is held in the closed position by means of a latch attached to the housing and engaging a keeper integral with one end of the arm. On disengagement of the latch and keeper the arm is freed to pivot to an open position in response to a spring bias and becomes a handle for use in opening and closing the door. In these devices the latch remains rotatably affixed to the housing and does not form a part of the handle nor does it move with the handle to the open position or to the closed position. The arm is relatched when it is returned to the fully closed position with the keeper at the end of the arm once again engaging the latch. These prior latch devices have a number of very real disadvantages such as inadvertent unlatching on impact forces, undesired reengagement of the latch and keeper, striking of the operator's hand by the arm as it opens and accidental opening through inadvertent contact with the projecting part of the latch. In addition, the length of the arm is limited by virtue of the fact that the arm and the latch are totally separated from one another as soon as the latch is moved out of engagement with the keeper at the end of the arm